Le passé d'un tableau
by Yusseily
Summary: Et si Mary n'était pas une peinture à sa naissance ? Si, comme Garry était devenue le Portrait Oublié, elle n'était devenue un tableau qu'après avoir vécu une horrible existence ?


Il y a des choses dans ce monde qu'on ne prend pas la peine d'expliquer. C'est vrai ! Qui s'intéresserait à la naissance de Mary ? Eh bien, une jeune fille qui s'appelle Yusseily ! C'est vrai, nous savons tous que Mary est un tableau créé par Guertena, mais si nous nous souvenons bien, Garry aussi est devenu une œuvre de cet homme dans la fin Forgotten Portrait, le portrait oublié, alors, si Mary aussi avait été humaine ? Si, comme Ib et Garry, elle s'était retrouvé par accident dans le Monde Fabriqué et y était restée si longtemps qu'elle avait fini par être persuadée de sa nature de peinture et du fait que toutes ces horreurs étaient sa famille ? Si, même ces « horreurs » comme les poupées bleues, la demoiselle en rouge, la femme et son ombrelle, la mort de l'individualisme et cetera avaient aussi été des êtres vivants ? Ici, c'est notre enfant au visage angélique qui va nous intéresser, ainsi, je vais vous raconter son histoire. L'histoire d'une enfant coincée à jamais dans un tableau. L'histoire d'une enfant dont le futur se résume au mot « cendre ».

Notre histoire commence par « Il était une fois », car cette histoire commence dans la joie d'une belle histoire. Il était une fois, une enfant adorable. Souriante et polie, elle s'appelait Mary. C'était une jeune fille attachante qui n'hésitait pas à aider ses amis ou même des inconnus dans la rue. Elle était une paysanne. Jadis, le fléau et la pauvreté s'abattaient dans son village. Une rumeur courait comme quoi le roi, Guertena était un puissant mage noir les parents de Mary des serviteurs du roi, avaient étés brûlés vifs sur le bûcher par les paysans hystériques, n'ayant pas voulu divulguer la position actuelle de leur roi. Alors que la peste noire, soi-disant créée par Guertena pour se venger de ses paysans qui n'étaient pas assez productifs, ne cessait de ronger peu à peu les habitants du royaume, Mary, jolie ange aux cheveux d'ors, n'était touchée, ni par la maladie, ni par la famine. Ses voisins, apeurés qu'elle soit une sorte de démon à l'apparence avantageux, de la même façon qu'une sirène, la jetèrent du village à l'aide de torches, habituellement utilisées pour la chasse aux sorcières. La petite incomprise se retrouva seule, terrorisée et sans repère dans une forêt pleine d'arbre centenaires. Elle marcha, laissant les larmes d'incompréhension couler, pendant des jours, ses pieds nus s'abimant à chaque fois qu'elle trébuchait sur une racine ou marchait sur une pierre trop aiguisée.

Un jour, elle eut la chance de trouver une petite cabane perdue dans la forêt alors qu'elle cueillait des baies qui l'auraient certainement empoisonnée si elle avait vraiment été… Normale. La cabane, d'apparence simple, était petite et faite de bois de chêne. D'un poing qui aurait dû trembler de froid, elle toqua à la porte solide et appela l'habitant, espérant que celui-ci serait présent. **« Excusez-moi ?... Je suis perdue !... Est-ce-que vous pourriez m'ouvrir une minute… J'aimerais me reposer !... Excusez-moi ? »** Elle abandonna, crier ainsi ne lui donnait pas soif, cela n'enrouait pas sa voix, mais ça l'ennuyait. Elle n'était même pas sûre que quelqu'un vive vraiment dans cet habitat. Alors, son esprit enfantin se lassant vite, elle s'assit contre la porte, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine. Elle fredonna une mélodie. Ces parents lui avaient autrefois appris la chanson, mais cela remontait à bien trop longtemps, elle ne se souvenait plus des paroles allant de pair avec la mélodie. Alors, se laissant aller à fermer les yeux alors que la mélodie la berçait calmement, elle se figea en entendant une voix. Elle arrêta de fredonner et la voix également. Alors, curieuse, elle reprit son étrange musique, et la voix en fit de même. La blonde comprit alors que _ça_ chantait sa musique. _Cela _connaissait les paroles. Mary reprit le début de la musique, tendant une oreille attentive pour se souvenir des paroles, et, après plusieurs écoutes, elle chanta en cœur avec la chose.

Lorsque Mary ferma la bouche, satisfaite de se souvenir enfin de cette berceuse autrefois chantée par ses parents, la porte s'ouvrit dans un drôle de grincement. Elle passa une tête blonde à l'intérieur et ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia. Devant elle, une tête de mannequin blanche pleurait du sang. Mary aurait dû avoir peur, mais non. Elle c_omprenait_ ce qui se passait pour cette sculpture, elle semblait _émue_. Caressant d'une main distraite la porcelaine blanche, elle promena son regard vers le fond de la pièce. Plus surprenant encore que le devant de la porte. De là où elle était, elle voyait le dos d'un homme aux cheveux argentés qui peignait sur une grande toile sur lequel un mélange de couleur se voyait déjà. Son modèle était un canapé blanc entrecoupé de ronces roses sur lequel trainaient un mannequin noir sans tête habillé d'une robe rouge, un buste de femme brune portant, elle-aussi, une robe de la couleur du sang, une poupée bleue aux yeux rouges portant une robe rose et autres créatures étranges. Mais cela n'effraya pas non plus la petite blonde. Rien dans cette cabane ne semblait être en mesure de lui donner froid dans le dos. Elle s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce et attendit. Elle observait le peintre créer de nouvelles couleurs, la demoiselle en rouge se plaindre qu'elle était fatiguée de rester immobile, le corps de mannequin frapper la brune pour qu'elle arrête de se plaindre, la tête de mannequin laissant ses larmes s'évaporer pour se glisser aux côtés du peintre argenté. Elle ne s'ennuyait pas ici. Elle se sentait à sa place, là où elle devait être, c'était la première fois depuis longtemps que ce sentiment prenait place dans son petit cœur.

Au bout de quelques heures, le peintre finit son travail et le monde sembla se relâcher, la joie prenant le dessus alors que les œuvres dotées de bouches laissaient place à leur contentement et que celles dotées de corps sautaient pour se dégourdir les membres douloureux. Mary laissa fleurir un doux sourire sur ses lèvres roses et fines. Elle se sentait chez elle, dans cette famille pour le moins étrange. Sans se retourner vers elle, le peintre s'adressa à Mary, semblant enfin prendre compte de son existence dans cet endroit. **« Bonjour, Mary. »** La susnommé aurait dû être déconcertée que cet homme inconnu connaisse son prénom, mais cela lui sembla juste… _normal_. Elle avait le sentiment que seul le contraire l'aurait étonné. Persuadée par un instinct inconnu que ce geste satisferait le peintre, elle fit une révérence gracieuse, tenant du bout de ses fins doigts les coins de sa robe verte, quelque peu déchirée par le temps passé dans la forêt et ses mille dangers. L'homme se retourna et Mary eut le loisir de contempler son beau visage et son sourire en coin. Il portait un tablier tâché de peinture et quelques tâches trônaient fièrement sur sa joue et dans ses cheveux, mais cela n'enlevait en rien sa grande beauté qui semblait presque scintillante.

L'homme ouvrit les bras. La petite ressentait un grand respect et beaucoup d'admiration pour l'homme, ainsi, elle n'hésita pas à se jeter dans ses bras alors que les mains froides ayant lâchés les pinceaux l'enserraient fermement. Malgré cela, une infime partie de la petite avait peur de cet homme dont les gestes ne dégageaient aucune chaleur. L'homme était à l'image de ses cheveux. Froids. Froids et peu expressifs. Malgré cela, la gamine savait qu'elle ne devait surtout pas s'éloigner de l'homme, elle était mue par l'instinct. Et son instinct disait qu'elle devait faire tout ce que l'homme voulait qu'elle fasse. Lorsqu'il la relâcha enfin, elle s'éloigna de trois pas et se tint là, observant le curieux personnage devant elle d'un air interrogatif. Sans un mot, l'homme pointa du doigt son œuvre que Mary n'avait pas encore prit le temps d'observer. Et c'est là que le choque la remplit. Sur la toile, on ne voyait ni mannequin, ni poupée, ni femme, on voyait juste une enfant. Une enfant blonde aux yeux bleus qui souriait d'un sourire enfantin que pourrait avoir un ange. Le tableau s'appelait « Mary ». Elle ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas croire en cela. Après s'être pincé le bras, comme pour sortir d'un rêve particulièrement désagréable, elle laissa ses paupières s'ouvrir délicatement, ayant peur de la réalité qui apparaitrait devant ses yeux.

Il faisait noir, ses pupilles étaient dilatés, ne laissant voir qu'une infime partie de ses iris bleues. Les yeux de l'enfant s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Elle était dans un autre monde, elle le savait. Ici, il faisait toujours sombre, il y avait une ambiance inquiétante. Elle se balada alors dans les couloirs déserts, criant de peur lorsque des sculptures ou tableaux prenaient vie pour la pourchasser et lui voler des pétales de sa rose. Elle avait vite comprit que cette fleur jaune était en quelque sorte sa jauge de vie. Si elle ne la régénérait pas avant de ne plus avoir de pétale, elle mourrait. De temps en temps, elle trouvait des gens, s'alliant avec eux pour sortir, mais à chaque fois, la personne mourait et finissait en tableau. Comme son vieil ami, le jongleur, ou la femme en bleu dont elle ne se souvenait plus du vrai prénom. Cela faisait tellement d'années qu'elle errait, qu'elle avait tout oublié de son ancienne vie. Elle était devenue amie avec ces étranges poupées bleues, même les créatures qui autrefois la poursuivaient se réunissaient maintenant pour entendre les nombreuses histoires de Mary ou voir ses nouveaux dessins. Même sa rose jaune avait fané puis s'était régénérée… Sous forme de rose en plastique… Comme pour montrer ainsi à l'enfant qu'elle était devenue immortelle… Une créature de tableau… Officiellement…

Et puis, un jour, elle avait rencontré Ib et Garry. Elle avait tout de suite vu quelque chose de différent en eux. Quelque chose qui ne présentait rien de bon pour elle. Alors, elle en avait fait des amis, et puis… Elle s'était attachée à Ib ! Elle voulait tellement devenir sa sœur ! Mais Ib préférait Garry… Mary l'aimait bien, mais la rose bleue n'avait d'yeux que pour Ib et il semblait toujours sur ses gardes avec la rose jaune ! Il allait finir par découvrir la vérité !... Mary avait donc préféré le tuer. Seulement, celle qui aurait pu être sa sœur aimait peut-être un peu trop Garry et, dans un désir fou de vengeance, avait brûlé la peinture dans laquelle Mary avait été enfermée par celui qu'elle avait fini par confondre avec son père. L'enfant angélique se vit brûler. Elle finit en cendre, entendant les cris hystériques des paysans qui l'avaient jeté sur le bûcher, tout comme ses parents. Finalement, Mary n'était que cendre. Une enfant de sorciers condamnée à mourir brûlés, qui avait essayé de s'en échapper grâce à l'aide d'un humain qui était plus diabolique que tous les êtres réunis dans ce monde. Finalement, elle avait fini par croire que, si elle venait à mourir son père la repeindrait, et qu'elle pourrait le voir à nouveau… Mais son père avait décidé, son futur se résoudrait au mot « cendre ».

Pauvre petite Mary !


End file.
